The present invention relates to a laminated core of a transformer.
A grain-oriented silicon steel sheet used for the laminated core of a transformer has such a general characteristic that the magnetic properties, i.e. watt loss and permeability, are good in the rolling direction of the sheet, but are impaired when measured along a direction different from the rolling direction. With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, conventional transformer cores are explained.